When Worlds Cross
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Caleb is the new student at Sheffield High. Cornelia is the most popular girl in school. What happens when they meet? CXC one shot
1. Chapter 1

Cornelia was the prettiest girl in the entire school. She was popular, beautiful, smart and had a wonderful voice. She attracted boys like a magnet. Her friends Elyon, Will, Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee always stuck with her. Boys would always look at her and so would girls. The girls would wish to be like Cornelia, and the boys would wish they could have her for a girlfriend.

Cornelia and the gang walked into the school and like every normal day the boys had their eyes glued to her. Only today a new boy was joining the school. His name was Caleb Hart and he was very handsome; practically Cornelia's type. He had dark brown hair, bright emerald eyes that twinkled and he looked a stong fellow.

'Hey Cornelia, hear about that new boy?"

'Yeah.'

'What do you think we should do with him?' Asked Will.

'Well girls, first we see how cute he is, how he responds and if he's going to fit in-then we'll be nice.' the girls groaned.

'Hi! I wasn't finished, however if he doesn't fit in, then we'll make his life a misery.' An evil smirk flew across Cornelia's face.

Caleb had made friends with a group of boys. Eric, Matt and Nigel. They turned the corner and Caleb looked at his new friends to see the dreamy faces.

'Hey, what's up.'

'It's her.' Matt breathed.

'Who?'

Matt, Eric and Nigel turned to him.

'Like themost beautiful popular girl in the whole of the school! Cornelia Hale! Plus she has an amazing voice. A long time ago she was in our band. Back when we were friends. But when we joined this school, we drifted apart and the band broke up. That's when she and her girlfriends met up and began to run the school.' Eric explained.

'Who knew how Cornelia could grow up to be so pretty.' Matt breathed.

'Hey Caleb, watch this.' Nigel pointed at a boy who was coming up to Cornelia. Caleb saw her eyebrow raise.

'That means she's analyzing him. Cornelia looks at everything before deciding.'

'Yeah, a nod means good, the very rare smile means that he's really good looking and that she'll consider him.'

'Oh God.' Eric whispred and the boys turned to see Cornelia purse her lips.

'Not that! That crushes every boys heart.'

'Because she purses her lips?' Caleb asked, not getting it.

'Dude! When she purses her lips, the boy has to bugger off! Watch!' Matt cried and Calab saw the boy walk away sadly. Caleb took a closer look at Cornelia and indeed saw how beautiful she was with her golden locks of shiny hair, her perfect skin and her perfect body.

'You seem like her type Caleb. Lets walk past and see if she notices.' Nigel smirked and the boys began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey isn't that the new guy?' Irma asked.

'Wow, he's hot.' Taranee breathed.

'Corny, he's your match!'

'Suppose.'

'Lets go introduce ourselves.' Hay Lin jumped up and down on the spot.

'No.'

'Sorry Cornelia but it's for your own good, it's about time you had a love life. I mean we're all 17. We all lost our virginity ages ago!'

'Hey, that's the one thing I treasure!' Cornelia cried.

'Sorry about this C.' Hay Lin nodded and Irma and they dragged her towards the boys. Everyone looked at the laughing girls dragging the beautiful Cornelia.

Irma and Hay Lin dropped Cornelia at Caleb's feet.

'Hi.' he said and he bent down.

'I don't talk to newbies.' Cornelia hissed.

'Looks like you just did.' Caleb retorted. Cornelia smiled. This boy was just like her - hot headed, handsome, cute and stubborn. Caleb offered out his hand and Cornelia took it. In one swift movement she was up on her feet.

Cornelia's gang and the boys stood by eachother along with the rest of the student body watched them.

'You know, you ought to hang out with us. We could make you popular. By the way, what's your name?'

'Caleb.'

'Cool.'

A few people gasped. Cornelia had never interacted with a boy like that before. Cornelia put her weight on one leg and stuffed her thumbs in her pocket. Her jeans stuck to her slender figure and her yellow top ended just above her pierced belly button.

'So I hear you were in a band once.'

'Yeah a long time ago.'

'Ever thought of getting back together. Matt showed me some of the records you made on his ipod.'

'Really?' Cornelia raised an eyebrow. The student boy held their breath as they waited. Cornelia smile, showing her pearly white teeth. A few girls sighed and a few boys began to weep. Caleb smiled back and held his arm out and Cornelia took it. The two walked off together with Cornelia's gang of girls following them.

'I think we just lost Caleb to Cornelia.' Matt sighed.

'Nah, Caleb is still our friend. He won't dump us.' Eric laughed.

Eric, Matt and Nigel sat at their table which was a few tables away from Cornelia's table. Claeb waslked over and sat down with them.

'Guys, she's heaven I tell you.'

'Tell me about it. She smiled at you!" Matt patted him on the back.

'I know! Do you think I should ask her out?' Caleb stabbed his fork in his salad.

'Just be careful though caus she can dump you after the first date.' Matt warned.

'Yeah, Aaron Jameson got a smile from her, asked her out. They went out for a week until she got bored of him. She publicaly humiliated him. She can be sweet but sometimes she can be a devil.'

'Why don't you get her back in the band and sing for the upcoming concert.' Caleb suggested.

'This Friday?' Matt raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, why not. Cummon let's go and ask her.' Caleb stood up.

'I dunno.' Matt rubbed the back of his head.

'Cummon, the worst she can say is no.' Caleb slapped his back.

'Alright, lets give it a try.' Eric smiled.

Cornelia sat laughing with her girls. Suddenly Caleb appeared behind.

'Caleb!' Cornelia smiled then she saw the others. 'Oh hi Matt Eric and Nigel.

'Hey Cornelia. We were wondering, do you wanna do a song from the old days on the firday night dance.'

Cornelia stood up.

'You have to be kidding me.' Cornelia stated.

'Cummon C! We were so close!'

'Will it shut you up?' Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

'Yup.' Matt smiled.

'Alright.'

'Come round my place after school today?'

'Whatever.'

'Lets go make up some posters.' Eric and the others ran off.

'What did I just do?' Cornelia put her head in her hands.

'Er, you just agreed to sing with them.'

'It'll be like the old days Irma. Maybe it will make me want to get back together with them, becuase we were close and we were a really good band- heck we even made CD's!'

'Go for it then girl.' Taranee smiled.

Cornelia and the gang past the bullitin board to see a poster.

_Want to hear __**'Light in the Music'**__ perform again for the last time? Well nows your chance. Last performance is on the Friday night dance._

_Matt, Eric, Nigel and our last and final member who will be performing with us for the last time (to keep us away guys) is the one and only CORNELIA HALE!_


	3. Chapter 3

'They wrote that poster to announce I was going to perform in the band one last time?' Cornelia put a hand on her heart and touched their emblem. It was a large quaver on a green and blue background saying '_**Light in the Music'**_ around it.

Cornelia marched away. Some girls came up to her.

'Oh my God Cornelia! I can't wait to hear you and they guys perform again! I have all your CD's and my mum does too! We love your band. It's a shame your never gonna go back in that band. Looking forward to Friday.'

Friday came and Will, Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Elyon were all there getting dressed up. Will wore a blue dress which ended just above her knees and it was a boob tube dress. Hay Lin wore a red chinese dress and had her hair up in a bun on each side of her head. Taranee wore an orange top with blue jeans. Elyon was wearing a white top that ended at her knees with black footless tights and pumps but Cornelia was the most beautiful. She wore a sexy black dress that hugged her figure. It ended at her mid knee and there was a slit going up the side of her dress. It ended at her thigh where you could see a black silk garter. It had a low cleavage and she wore a white pearl necklace. Her shoes were black pointy toes stilettos and she was georgeous.

'Wow Cornelia, you are so beautiful.'

'Guys, you are just as beautiful as me. You guys have perfect figures, perfect lives and you are my friends and always will be.' Cornelia hugged them all.

The doors banged open to show Cornelia standing there with the girls behind her. The music had stopped. It was as if time had frozen. She looked up at the stage where Matt Eric and Nigel were staring. Her eyes sought Caleb and what she saw pained her. He was with Jessica Thompson and they were flirting heavily and kissing each other.

She stepped up the stairs. Iram ran to the mike.

'Welcome for their last concert..._** 'LIGHT IN THE MUSIC!'**_

The roar from the crowd was unbelievable. There was also whistling. Caleb looked up and his mouth dropped at Cornelia as she took the mike. The music began to strike up. (changed the lyrics to the song a bit. This time cornelia's singing about how she's trying to find love)

'_So many strangers on the street. _

_Yeah, nearly everyone you meet. _

_Can't relate, can't translate, can't create _

_A connection. No. _

_Easier to keep your distance. _

_Tread the path of least resistance. _

_Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage _

_For protection. _

_Then everything changes. _

_He's there. Life rearranges. _

_Winged angel from above… _

_Helped me find the will… the will to love… _

_The will to love… The will to love… _

_I figured I'd stay on the shelf. _

_Truth be told, didn't trust myself: _

_Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid _

_Of rejection. Oh… _

_I didn't think I had the strength _

_To find a boy on my wavelength. _

_Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt _

_For perfection. _

_Then everything changes. _

_He's there. Life rearranges. _

_Winged angel from above… _

_Helped me find the will… the will to love… _

_The will to love… The will to love… _

_Game's full of surprises. _

_Live our share of compromises. _

_Still when push comes to shove… _

_He's just the boy to love. _

_He's just the boy to love. _

_I found the boy to love. _

_And everything changes. _

_He's here. Life rearranges. _

_Winged angel from above… _

_He is just the will… the will to love. _

_The will to love… The will to love… Oh… _

_The will to love… The wil to LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE'_

Cornelia ended on the long note and the cheer was so loud even Cornelia was surprised, they were quite a good band. Cornelia smiled and curtsied.

'ENCORE! ENCORE!'

'THIS IS YOUR LAST PERFORMANCE CORNELIA! SING AGAIN! SING THE WHOLE NIGHT!'

Cornelia smiled at her fans.

'Guys we are so great!' Cornelia smiled.

'Now this is the C I know and remember.' Matt smiled. Cornelia gave him her mischievious smile.

'What song now C?' Eric asked.

'How about _'The Demon in Me'_

'Hit the vocals!' Nigel cried.

Cornelia stepped up to face the crowd again.

'Anyone who adored our band, well I think you will remember our first ever song that we wrote.'

A cheer was heard.

'Who can tell me what that is?'

'THE DEMON IN ME!'

'I can't hear you!' Cornelia cried.

'THE DEMON IN ME!!!!" The students danced around and yelled at the top of their voices. The music started. Cornelia began.

'5,6,7,8 and with the vocals!

_Didn't know why I couldn't fly_

_Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

_I wanted to soar 'cross the sky_

_But something was holding me down_

_What had me cower in fear?_

_What was it I couldn't see?_

_The answer near, but so unclear_

_I was fighting the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The battle weird, over all that I feared_

_I was fighting the demon in me_

_He fell on me when I was weak_

_Made me feel so lazy and dumb_

_He talked to me deep in my sleep_

_My mind and my soul overcome_

_I started to just let him win_

_I decided to just let it be_

_It was up to me not to give in_

_I was trapped by the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin_

_I was trapped by the demon in me_

_Asked myself, what did I want?_

_Kick back or just go for broke?_

_My dreams continued to haunt_

_I'd get close - then the demon said choke_

_Somehow you gotta step up_

_Stop buying excuses for free_

_So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space_

_And rocked the demon…_

_The demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_I recovered my spark, got free of the dark_

_And I rocked the demon in me_

_The demon in me_

_I rocked the demon in me…'_

Cornelia stopped singing and bowed again. Then she jumped off the stage landing cat like in her heels.

'Cornelia you were brilliant.'

Cornelia was bathed in compliments and boy did she like them. Cornelia looked to her left and saw Jessica and Caleb heavily making out. His hands were in her hair and her hands were on his chest.

'Corny you were great!' Irma cried and she hugged her friend.

'Yeah I was wasn't I.' Cornelia muttered. 'HEY MATT!' Cornelia beckoned him to come nearer.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt, Eric and Nigel all wondered over to Cornelia.

'Yes?' he asked.

'How would you like to be popular?' she asked.

'Popular?' Matt asked.

'Yes, If you are willing to come popular with us and leave Caleb alone with his new friend Jessica..'

'You mean...'

'Yes, he's going out with the girl that tries to bed every boys she gets her hands on.'

'No way!' Nigel cried shocked.

'Yep, anyway..if you are willing to become popular and hang around with us, I will rejoin the band and we can sell more albums.'

'Really?' Eric cried blinking his eyes.

'Yes.' Cornelia put her hand out. Matt looked at it and then looked at Caleb who was still snogging that whore and he shook it.

Caleb came in the next day to see the guys with Cornelia and her girls.

'Hey.'

'I'm sorry, but we were talking. But out of our conversation!' Cornelia hissed.

'But... I thought we were friends!' Caleb exclaimed.

'We were never friends newbie! I just wanted to see if you were cool enough to be popular, but you see you weren't now bug off!' Cornelia turned back to Matt and the others.

'So tomorrows rehearsal- at myy place 4 o'clock sharp.' Cornelia ordered. 'Lets go girls.'

When they were out of sight Caleb walked up to the guys.

'Hey man, what was up with her.'

'You do know that you made out with Jessica.' Matt narrowed his eyes.

'She's a sweet girl. In fact I asked her out.'

'Don't lgo too far man, caus when she's done with you you'll be sorry.'

'What are you talking about?' Caleb was a bit angry.

Your Jessica is famous for bedding every boy she can get her hands on.' Nigel cried.

'Your lying!'

'Well we'll see who's right.' Matt muttered.

'By the way Caleb, we are now hanging with Cornelia. _Light in the Music_ is BACK!' The band laughed as they walked through the corridors, leaving Caleb standing there.

Cornelia was walking home that evening when suddenly someone grabbed her.

'What's a pretty thing like you wondering around the streets?' the man asked. She gaged at his stench.

'So, what are you doing and why are you so...alone.' the man drawled, pulling her into a dark alley.

'Please let me go.' Cornelia squeaked.

'Darling, if I let you go, you'll run off and tell the police and I can't have you doing that.' the man threw her on the floor and slowly unzipped her top from behind. Cornelia's hands were tied behind her back and she was sobbing.

Caleb walked down the street whistling. Whistling always comforted him. Suddenly he heard faint sobbing and a man talking.

'Now cummon pretty face, I don't want you crying. You are going to enjoy this.'

'Please, let me go!'

Caleb gasped as he recognised the voice as Cornelia's! He saw the man towering over a naked blonde and going to unbutton his trousers.

'Stop right there.' Caleb said bravely. The man froze and turned around.

'Cummon boy, you are no match for a man of my strength.' the man boasted. Caleb stepped out into the light and the man began to back away.

'It's you! Oh no! Don't hurt me please!' the man fell on his knees.

'Leave this girl and never do anything like this again!'

'Yes master. Oh yes sir o mighty lord.'

'MOVE!' Caleb ordered. As soon as the man was gone, Caleb ran over to Cornelia.

'God Cornelia, are you OK?' he bent down beside her.

'Thank you Caleb. I thought I was doomed. Caleb picked up her top and gave it to her, closing his eyes as he did so.

As soon as Cornelia was dressed, Caleb opened his eyes.

'Caleb, you were a real gentleman and a brave one too.'

'Thank you.' Caleb smiled.

'I have a question though.'

'Mmm?'

'Why was that man so scared of you, why did he call you master and...'

'Long story Cornelia.' Caleb began to walk away.

'Wait Caleb!' Cornelia scrambled up and ran up to him.

'What?'

'I..I..' Cornelia hung her head and let out a small sad laugh. 'I'm not good at stuff like this. Well, sorry Caleb and...thank you.' Cornelia kissed his cheek and began to flounce off.


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb walked into school the next day waiting for Cornelia to greet him, but she didn't. At free period, Caleb dragged Cornelia round the corner.

'What?' Cornelia spat.

'Yesterday you were all happy and thanking me and now your giving me the cold shoulder? What am I to you? Some play thing?!' Caleb whispered furiously.

'Hey, just becuase I thanked you and kissed your cheek does not mean that I want to hang with you!' Cornelia exclaimed.

'You know Cornelia. I thought you were better than this. And you know what, when Jessica tried to get me to sleep with her, ou know what I did? I dumped her!' Caleb marched off to his free perios leaving Cornelia standing alone. Suddenly it was chilly. She hugged her arms and began to make her way to free period as well.

Mrs Prichard was sitting in the classroom marking papers when Cornelia slipped in the classroom. Cornelia hoped that Mrs Pritchard hadn't noticed, but this teacher could see everything.

'Why are you 15 minutes late Hale?' she asked, not looking up from her work.

'I...I...I was thinking.' Cornelia said quietly. Mrs Pritchard looked at her and removed her glasses.

'What were you thinking about that took you so long Hale?'

'I'd rather not talk about it miss.'

'No, you will tell me now, or your mother will be hearing from me.'

Cornelia paled a bit. 'No! Don't tell her! She will ground me for a month and stop my allowence!' Cornelia cried.

Caleb snickered. 'Like you don't get enough already.' a few others laughed with him.

'Alright, you wanna know what I was thinking about?' Cornelia said angrily, her nostrils flaring. 'I was thinking about what you said to me Hart!'

The room was silent and Caleb's mouth was open.

'To think,when you came I actually _liked_ you! But now your a such a big jerk!' Cornelia strode over to a desk and threw her bag down and picked out her chemistry folder and began to write the answers in her swirly writing.

Soon the bell rung and Cornelia packed her stuff up in seconds and marched out.

'So Caleb, what did you say to her?' Matt asked. He and the band had decided to make up and become friends again.

'Just...oh it doesn't matter.'

'What's going on here?' Matt asked to see the whole crowd. Matt, Eric, Nigel and Caleb forced their way through the crowd so they were at the front. Cornelia was talking to a boy outside her pink locker.

'Who's that?'

'That is Justin, the most handsomest guy in school. Every guy knows he had a massive crush in C, but he was jus to afraid to ask her out. Guess he's taking his chance.'

'Really?'

'But, I guess Cornelia saw you as her perfect guy.' Eric laughed but silence followed as a smile formed on Cornelia's face. Justin took a deep breath and in front of everyone, he kissed her. Cornelia put her arms around his neck and he wound his arms around her perfect body. Irma began to rush around.

'Go back to your knitting people and leave the new couple alone.' she smirked at Caleb. She and the others knew Cornelia hated Justin and was using him to get to Caleb.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon everyone was in their senior year.

'Wow, time passees so quickly.' Cornelia said hugging Justin. They were still going, or so Justin thought. He loved Cornelia with all his heart, but she hated him.

'Yeah babe.'

'We released a new record a few weeks ago.'

'I got all your CD's honey.' Justin smiled and kissed her forehead. As his eyes were closed he didn't see Cornelia roll her eyes.

Suddenly Cornelia caught sight of the girls, her band and Caleb.

'Justin, I gotta run to my friends.'

'Can't I come.'

'Justin, why are you so over protective of me?!' Cornelia finally let the question that she was holding burst out.

'Because I love you C.'

'Hi! No one but the band calls me C. Now can you leave me alone for 5 minutes. Sometimes, a girls gotta have space!' Cornelia cried and she ran off.

'Finaly shook him off C?' Matt laughed.

'Did I ever! I don't know about him anymore. He's so over protective. It's like he thinks I'm cheating on him or going to be raped at every corner I go around.' Cornelia glanced at Caleb, remembering that terrifying day.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone groaned.

'Bugger, I've got science.'

'Me too Cornelia!' Caleb cried. Cornelia's eyes brightened.

'Walk with me?' Caleb held his arm out.

'Sure Caleb.'

'Ho sall we get there my lady?' he said in a mock english voice.

'Well good sir, I do believe you could carry me.' Cornelia replied in the same accent.

'Righto.' Caleb hoisted Cornelia up so she was sitting on his back. Cornelia laughed.

'Giddy up Caleb.' she laughed and Caleb began to walk.

When they were out of sight Hay Lin sighed.

'What?'' Taranee asked.

'They are perfect for eachother. Why doesn't she dump Justin and go for Caleb?'

'Because they love each other?' Matt sighed.

'If only you knew.' Taranee muttered. 'Well, we'd better be going.

Meanwhile, Caleb was carrying Cornelia through the empty corridors. Caleb let Cornelia down outside the door.

'We're late you know.' Cornelia giggled.

'Only by 2 minutes.'

'Yeah.' Cornelia and Caleb looked into eachothers eyes. Suddenly Caleb bent down and captured her lips. He didn't expect for her to respond. After about a minute of passionately kissing, they broke apart and dashed into the classroom to find the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

'Phew!' Cornelia wiped her brow. Every boy sighed at Cornelia, but she brushed them off.

After science, everyone met up in the corridor, including Justin and his gang. Justin put an arm around Cornelia and Caleb read her like a book and smiled.

'What's so funny Hart?'

'I was just remembering something.'

Justin narrowed his eyes then relaxed.

'Babe, you wanna come back to my place after this meeting.'

'I have a rehearsal.' Cornelia stated.

'You never spend time with me anymore.' Justin moaned.

'Justin, you are really pissing me off! All you want to do is to keep an eye on me 24/7. How do I know if you even spy on me! I know our relaionship lasted a while, but that spark just isn't there for me anymore. I'm sorry that you love me. But saying you love me is a bit drastic because you haven't come to the terms of it yet. And well the truth is I don't _love _love you. So I'm sorry but we have to call this thing off. Besides, I think I like another. It happened recently. I'm sorry.' Cornelia smiled but Justin looked angry. Cornelia's smile faded and she had no idea what was about to happen.

The crowd had stopped moving to see the break up between the popular people of the school. Justin slapped her straight across the cheek so she fell over in Caleb's arms.

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU LOVED SOMEONE ELSE!' He yelled.

'About a year!' Cornelia whimpered.

'YET YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH ME!' Justin was furious.

'I didn't want to break your heart!' Cornelia sobbed holding her pink nthrobbing cheek. Justin slapped her again and Cornelia fell unconscious due to the pain.

'MR HARRIS!' Came Mrs Knrickerbockers voice. 'why did you hit Cornelia Hale?'

'She deserved it.' Justin growled.

'Have you ever heard of the expression : _'__**never**__ lay your hands on a woman'_?'

'Yes.' Justin grumbled.

'I'm sorry Justin, but I am sending you home until I ask you to come back.' Mrs Knickerbocker said sadly. Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets and marched off


End file.
